onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Sabo
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = Flame-Flame Fruit | Quest2 = Clash!! Sabo: Breath | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 5510 | Beli2 = 59602 | Title2 = Adoptive Brother | Quest3 = Clash!! Sabo: Dragon Flight | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 60 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Ultimate | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 10456 | Beli3 = 94104 | Title3 = Chief of Staff | Manuals = }} Notes *This Raid was announced on March 5th and launched on March 9th. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *60 Stamina is a 100% drop rate for Sabo. How to Beat Clash!! Sabo FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams 60 Stamina Walkthrough Team Builder Helper Shiki Team Building/Stalling Guide Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki, Issho Subs: GPU, Diamante, Raid Doffy, Legend Marco (not needed if you have Diamante) Marco can be replaced with any STR Driven if you have Diamante, or else bring second delayer. Stage 1: Kill the non canon grunts, aim to kill the 3 grunt and let the canoneers hit you. Kill them when their CD finish Stage 2: Use Auto target to kill the 2 girls->Seahorse-> 1 grunts male Plan your attack , ex if the girls is PSY and DEX then use Issho followed by Shiki then go to seahorse with GPU+Marco then you have last 2 guy to attack the grunts male. The 2 mob on front will locks you for 5 turn for the type they weak, ex PSY will lock your Issho and INT will lock GPU , so just let it be and clear them on their CD Stage 3: Kill the 3 mob and stall on Turtles + Lobster Stage 4: Use GPU, then kill all of them on their CD, you shouldn't take a hit here and don't let the Penguin survive (he will put def buff) Stage 5: your aim is to survive the first 2 turns , so what I do here is use Diamante and attack normally Turn 3 Sabo will clear all buff/delay, use Issho special here and your GPU will be at 1 CD, attack normally and use GPU only whe you are going to burst. I use GPU when he put the Good Barrier then burst, if I cannot kill him then I still have 2 more turns to kill him.. That's it one of the safest way to farm him and should be relax one unless you forget to one of the special accordingly. Diamante can be replaced by Halloween Zoro (bad choice though or any RR that delay) Marco can be replace by any STR Driven - Colo Kid, RR Kid etc ....I switched Marco now with Raid Akainu (you don't need his special) Shiryu Stalling Guide Cap/Fr cap : 2x Shiryu , but if you don't have Shiryu then Can use Doffy and Shiryu Friend Ship : Coffin Boat Subs: GPU, Halloween Zoro, Marco (can use Legend if you max RCV CC), Fossa Lock: Level 3 anti bind Stage 1: kill 3 fodder and probably you will have 3 tank guy to hit you, take the hit then kill these guys when their CD finish - 4 turns Stage 2: Use the auto target to kill with these combination, GPU-> Shiryu->Fossa->Shiryu->Zoro, if you get bad orb , you may not be able to kill the red guy. That still fine The red guy will paralyze you middle row for 2 6 turns, and the PSY guys will lock your INT unit. Let the INT guy lock GPU to buy more turns. total 6 turns Stage 3: Use GPU and then kill them on their CD. I prefer to stall on elder turtle and make sure your GPU at 1 CD before leaving the stage. Also try to get TND or RCV orb on your slasher. Stage 4: Use GPU again. Kill the middle guy then proceed with the P Barrier guy. Make sure to kill the penguin , he will put def barrier on all guy for 11 turns, we don't want that. Stall on G barrier Guy till your GPU at 1 CD before leaving the stage, use Marco whenever you cannot stall and low on health. Stage 5 : Your Shiryu, GPU and Zoro should be ready. Use GPU, try to use Shiryu and keep resetting till he dies. If you cannot kill him and he clear the delay, use Zoro to buy more turns. So far max I cannot kill him is till 4 turns, and with Shiryu health you can take 1-2 hit. Good Luck farming him !!! Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes